From My Corner
by slowdownlittlelady
Summary: Kendall in the eyes of his guitar. Short, odd oneshot told in Kendall's guitar's POV. Contains a bit of slash, but nothing graphic.


**I don't own Big Time Rush. Or a guitar. /sad life**

_this came out of nowhere and may be totally weird, I'm sorry. It's told in Kendall's guitar's point of view and... yeah, you'll see haha_.

* * *

><p>Kendall was 15 when he found me. I was the last guitar on the shelves at Babe's Guitar Shop and when he walked in and saw me, there was an instant connection. His dad told him they could go to some other shops, look at different guitars; Kendall pulled me off the shelf and gave me a quick strum before placing me on the counter, "This is the one I want."<p>

He learned a countless amount of songs on me. At first, he had to have sheet music in front of him while playing or he'd mess up. After awhile, he got so good he could play a song by ear. Then he started writing his own music. We were writing music and it was beautiful.

By the time Kendall turned 17, Kendall fell in love with a boy. His name was Carlos and I had never seen anybody make Kendall happier. They would spend hours in Kendall's room - cuddling, kissing, giggling. Carlos was obviously aware that Kendall could play the guitar (because really, how could he not see me after being in Kendall's room so often), but he had no idea how amazing his skills were.

It took some time before Kendall really played something for Carlos. He had messed around with some chords before, showing the other a few short songs he learned, but nothing major. Then sometime in August, Kendall sat Carlos down on his bed, picked me up from my stand and sang to Carlos. He sang from his heart and strummed me with more feeling than ever before. By the time the song finished, Carlos was crying.  
>"You wrote that for me, Kenny?"<br>"Yeah, do you like it?"  
>"I absolutely love it, I love you," and with that I was placed on the floor as the two boys rolled around on Kendall's bed.<p>

A few months passed and Kendall had started his last year of high school, followed by turning 18. Carlos' visits weren't as frequent as before and Kendall wasn't playing me as often. It only took until the middle of winter before Carlos stopped coming over altogether. And without Carlos, Kendall had no reason to play me. So I sat in my corner, watching as Kendall cried for days on end.

More months past and it was almost summer again. Kendall picked me up a few times, just smiling down at me, dusting me off; but never playing me. No, that took until the end of the summer, when Carlos slowly started coming over again.  
>After just a few days, the two were right back into their old ways - cuddling, kissing, giggling.<br>"Kenny, you know I never stopped loving you, right? I'm so sorry I was stupid; I thought it would be better if we were apart but it was horrible and you mean the world to me, really. I never want to be without-"  
>Carlos cut himself off when Kendall slid himself away from the bed, worry apparent on his face.<br>"Carlos, shh. I still love you too; forever," Kendall walked over to me, picked me up and dusted me off just a bit before he started to strum the same song he wrote for Carlos last summer. The song ended, smiles were exchanged, and everything was better than normal.

Just before his 19th birthday, Kendall moved into an apartment with Carlos. It was a nice, cozy little place, perfect for the two of them. I got a new corner, of course, and this one was in the living room so any and all guests could see me.  
>Kendall continued to write songs for Carlos with me, Carlos continued to smile and love Kendall back with his whole heart, and I continued to watch from my corner.<p>

* * *

><p><em>oh my god i had no idea how to end this so there you go. I know the whole thing is kind of odd and could've been so much longer and better but its 3:30 in the morning. This idea was keeping me up so HERE YOU GO lol<em>  
><em>maybe someday I'll fix this up to make more sense and everything but for now, enjoy! haha.<em>


End file.
